Star Wars: a Vader and Han adventure
by kklovesstarwars
Summary: Au story, Vader and Han are very different and yet, so very alike. They will discover this when they meet and go on an exciting adventure together, and learn they are not alone
1. Vader and Han

A Vader and Han adventure

Han Solo was lost..Lost in his memories.

He couldn't stop thinking about...Kira. His former friend, partner, and lover. It had been six years ago today that she had betrayed him, hurt him mentally.

He had acted like it hadn't bothered him but inside, inside his head, inside his heart, inside his _very soul_ , he had been crushed, his heart shattered into little pieces. And he didn't even know if these pieces could be put back together, he didn't know if the scar on his heart and soul could heal.

All he knew is that when he saw her leaving on that ship thing, he felt like bursting into tears, like crawling in a hole and shutting the rest of the galaxy out.

He hadn't believed Tobias when he told him about her, but even Tobias had betrayed him, and Han was forced to kill him. But at least at the end Tobias sort of redeemed himself. Han wondered if Kira could do the same.

Truthfully he wondered if he would ever even SEE her again, that day had been six years ago and he hadn't seen her since then, he had only been eighteen then, and now he was twenty four.

He then felt something furry on his shoulder and saw his best friend, a Wookiee named Chewbacca, or Chewie for short, he rowled asking Han if he was alright.

"Yeah I'm fine, just thinking about.." he trailed off

Chewie rawled in understanding

"Well let's not dwell on the past right?, come on let's keep looking for another job to take" Han said trying to sound confident

Chewie growled in agreement

"Alright then let's go!"

Darth Vader sat in his chambers in the machine that lets him take his mask off.

He found himself thinking about Padme and the unborn child she had been carrying. They both died at his hand, it was his fault. He had been a fool to listen to Palpatine, he realized that now but he couldn't leave the empire. He had nothing on the light side, not anymore.

Suddenly he heard someone calling his comlink, he growled in annoyance, had the machine put his mask and helmet on

then activated his comlink

"What?" He asked bitterly

"Forgive me sir, but the emperor wishes to speak to you" said the other voice

' _Great'_ He thought sarcastically, _'Just what I needed'_

"Tell him I will be right there." He said instead

"Yes sir"

He shut his comlink off and went to go speak to the monster he called his master

His life had become so painful and pathetic, he only wished it could change.

Little did he know, it would.


	2. Poor Han

Han Solo and Chewbacca were flying the Milenium Falcon after taking a job from a another smuggler.

"Well I say we did pretty good Chewie!, Ha!, and that guy said we wouldn't be able to do it!"

Chewie growled in agreement.

Han smiled at his friend and turned back to focus on flying again when suddenly a ship going in their direction caught his eye, then he realized that ship wasn't going in their direction, these people were trying to _Follow_ them, whoever they were.

Han eyed them suspiciously, then prepared to make the jump to hyperspace.

"Chewie I think these people are after us for some reason, make the jump to hyperspace." He said

Chewie was about to obey but then they felt themselves on a tractor beam.

"Kriff" Han said

The tractor beam pulled them toward the ship and suddenly, the doors opened and two people came and knocked them out.

Han slowly opened his and saw someone staring down at him.

When his vision cleared his eyes widened in shock

"Kira!?"

She smiled wickedly down at him "Hello Han, it's been a long time"

Hans expression then changed from shock to anger and hurt

"What the kriff are you doing waltzing back into my life like this?!, where's Chewie!?" He yelled

Kira just sighed "Now is that any way to talk to your lover?"

" _Ex lover!"_ He spat angrily.

Kira faked a gasp "Ex lover?, why Han dear I don't ever remember us breaking up" She said in fake innocence and confusion.

Han glared at her and grit his teeth "Don't you play innocent with me Kira! You ran away and left

me behind!, You changed! You lied to me!, You betrayed me Kira!"

Kira just sighed again as Han attempted to get up and attack her but found himself cuffed to a pole.

Kira shook her head sadly "I am really sorry it has to be this way Han"

Han looked at her confused as an uneasy feeling came in his stomach

Kira sighed once again "Maul wants me to conceive a child to take my place when it grows up, my thoughts then went to you"

Han looked at her shocked "What? You mean you want me to have sex with you so you can become pregnant and raise the child to be evil?!, forget it!"/;...

Kira shook her head again and walked in the other direction "I know now that you won't, I was hoping I could get you to, but obviously you won't, and that is why I am sorry."

Han once again looked at her "What do you mean?"

Kira turned back around and pulled a needle out of her pocket, she looked at him with some pity.

Then she stuck the needle in him and Han felt himself getting weaker, then he felt Kira uncuff him and put him face down on a bed, then he felt her sit on top of him, suddenly he realized what was going on.

Han started to whimper in uncomfortableness as he felt Kira remove his clothes

Kira started to get dressed, feeling sorry about doing this to her old lover but knowing it had to be done.

She looked at Han who was still on the bed crying after what Kira did to him.

"I'm sorry Han but there was no choice, now get up and get dressed."

Han shakily nodded as Kira left and he got up and got dressed knowing he had to escape with Chewie.. And he would. He would make sure of that.


	3. Poor Vader

Vader strode down the hall to go speak to his master, the Emperor, he walked in the room and activated the holographic image and saw Palpatine, or Sidious, appear on the screen, he bitterly bowed before him.

"What is thy bidding, My master?" He asked, the words leaving a bitter taste in his mouth.

"What is the progress on the Death Star?" Palpatine asked instantly without any greeting, which didn't surprise Vader at all, "Is it going like I wanted it to?"

Vader was silent, ' _Damn it how do I tell him I haven't been working much on that?'_ He thought, though by the sith's silence, the Emperor knew he hadn't been.

"I...Have not had the time to-"

Vader was cut off however as he felt Palpatine start to shock him with his Force

"Don't you dare try to make excuses with me!, Lord Vader!" Palpatine shouted as he continued to shock him with his powers.

Vader continued to struggle as his master kept torturing him, then when he finally stopped he got back up as much as he could and was breathing rather difficulty through the respirator.

"I-I am-I am sorry my master, I-I will not fail you again." Vader breathed

"See to it that you do not, or I just might kill you." Palpatine replied coldly before he ended the transmission.

Vader stood up and limped his way to the medical room to get his suit repaired...Once again.

Vader once again sat in his chambers after leaving the Medical bay.

' _How in the galaxy did my life get like this?'_ He wondered, he then scoffed at the thought, _You know how you got here, you son of a bantha, you believed a monster over your own wife!'_ Truly, in the last fourteen years he'd served the Emperor, he had begun to realize that Palpatine, or Sidious, hadn't cared for him like he thought he had, he now realized that he was just another one of the emperors puppets to control.

But what choice did he have now? Padme was dead, and so was their child.

He had nothing… He was alone.

Which was what he deserved, after what he had done to his beloved Angel.

" _Anakin!, your breaking my heart!, your going down a path that I can't follow!"_

" _Because of Obi-Wan?"_

" _Because of what you've done!, what you plan to do!, stop! stop now come back!, I love you!"_

" _LIAR!" He said as he raised his hand and started to force choke her._

What a fool he had been back then. Now his beloved angel was gone, killed by his hand.

Having to keep their marriage a secret from the Republic, or the galaxy, was always difficult for them, he would be out fighting in the clone wars, missing his wife and wanting to go home to her. Padme would be dealing with the war in the senate, but she had told him many times that she always missed him, was always trying so hard not to break down when she heard rumors of his 'death'.

But when he came home, or when he got leave for a certain amount of days, they were both so happy, they were always so happy they got to see eachother at all. When they were together, it was always like the war never existed.

 _Anakin walked through the 500 Republica, he couldn't wait to see his angel and tell her the good news that he had._

 _He came to Padme's apartment and opened the door, he then smiled at what he saw._

 _Padme was asleep on the couch with the Holonet on, probably looking about anything with him on it, he HAD been gone for two whole months after all._

 _He went over to the couch and sat next to her, then placed his hand on her cheek._

 _Responding to his touch, Padme opened her eyes sleepily. "Ani?"_

" _Hey angel"_

" _Ani!" she said as she sprung and hugged him tightly._

 _Anakin laughed. "I missed you so much ang-hmph!"_

 _Padme had cut him short with a long, deep kiss.. That lasted for about two minutes._

 _She finally pulled away and noticed something different about him._

" _Ani where did your padawan braid go?" she asked_

 _He just smiled and pulled it out of his pocket, then Padme gasped in realization._

" _Ani you've been knighted!" she said happily._

 _He laughed " Yes I did angel, yes I did"_

 _Padme squealed and kissed him again._

 _She pulled back and said, "Well we can celebrate later, you've been gone for two months and I need you right now" she said the last part seductively._

 _Anakin just smirked and picked her up and took her to the bedroom while Padme giggled._

Vader felt tears well up in his eyes as he thought about those days, _'Oh Padme, forgive me angel.'_

Everyone in this galaxy feared him, thought he was a heartless cyborg, when that wasn't true at all. _'Is there anyone who has rough a life like I do? Someone who can relate to me?'_ He began to wonder. He then put his mask and helmet back on when his comlink came on.

"Lord Vader _,_ someone destroyed one of our bases" the voice said

"What?, who?"

"Some young man smuggler who goes by the name of Han Solo"


End file.
